CB Chara Nagai Go World
Dynamic Italia | first = | last = | runtime = 45 minutes | episodes = 3 }} }} is an original video animation based in the works of Go Nagai. It was originally released from to in three episodes. Following the same concept, a oneshot manga by Nagai was released in 1992. The OVA was also released in Italy under the name ''Il pazzo mondo di Go Nagai. Plot As Akira Fudo wakes up, he finds himself in a "chibi" form, which he thinks doesn't fit a hero such as himself. He is not the only one that has changed. Together with Ryo and Miki, they set out on a journey to restore their proper appearances and find out what caused this change. During their adventure they find several other characters from the world of Go Nagai, such as Mazinger Z, Dr. Hell, Baron Ashura, and others. Characters ''Devilman'' *Akira Fudo/Devilman (played by Sho Hayami) *Ryo Asuka/Satan (Ryo played by Yū Mizushima, Satan played by Sakiko Tamagawa) *Miki Makimura (played by Jun Takanomaki) *Jinmen (played by Takeshi Aono) *Sirène (played by Yoshiko Sakakibara) *Psycho Genie ''Mazinger Z'' *Koji Kabuto (played by Kappei Yamaguchi) *Sayaka Yumi (played by Ikue Otani) *Baron Ashura (male part played by Koichi Yamadera, female part played by Saeko Shimadu) *Dr. Hell (played by Kosei Tomita) *Gamia Q3 (played by Megumi Hayashibara) *Count Brocken *Garada K7 *Belgas V5 Other series *Grendizer *Kotetsu Jeeg *Getter Robot *Violence Jack (played by Unsho Ishiduka) Several other characters from other series created by Nagai also appear in both the opening and ending of the episodes, although they do not have a role in the main story. Production Staff *Distributor: Bandai Visual *Planning: Dynamic Planning *Original work: Go Nagai *Director/storyboards: Tsutomu Iida *Animation director: Tsutomu Yabuki *Character design/key animation director: Kazuo Komatsubara *Art director: Yoshinari Kanehako *Director of photography: Naoto Fujikura *Sound director: Shigeru Chiba *Music: Kenji Kawai *Production: Dynamic Planning, Triangle Staff *Executive producer: Bandai Source(s) Theme songs *Opening: . Lyrics by Kan-chan, composition by Kenji Kawai, song by Shinichi Ishihara. *Ending: Pending Now! Lyrics by Kan-chan, composition by Kenji Kawai, song by Kyoko Hirotani. Media Episodes Home video Besides the original VHS releases, all episodes were released in laserdisc also by Bandai. In was released the CB Chara Nagai Go World Remaster Box by Bandai Visual (standard number BCBA-2916), a DVD box containing the episodes plus other extras. Releases outside of Japan The OVA was released in Italy in VHS format by Dynamic Italia in 2000. Photobooks As part of the collection , published by Keibunsha, three photobooks based on the three episodes were released in 1991. Manga The oneshot manga titled was released in in the magazine ''Comic Sankei, published by Sankei Shinbunsha. References External links * *[http://www.mazingerz.com/ANIME/CB.html CB Chara Nagai Go World] at The World of Go Nagai webpage *[http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=88477 CB Chara Nagai Go World] at allcinema Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Anime OVAs it:Il pazzo mondo di Go Nagai ja:CBキャラ 永井豪ワールド